Homework help or not
by Alyce-Cullen
Summary: Bella needs help with her homework. No one will help her. Bad summary, story is way better.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: After New Moon, parts could be from Eclipse. The main thing is Bella is still in High school.

Bella's POV:

United states history, my least favorite period of the day. Luckily, it is my last. Edward was sitting next to me, holding my hand and copying the teacher's lecture word for word. I rolled my eyes.

"What are we suppose to be learning about?" I asked him in a whisper.

He chuckled. "The Civil War." he answered. I was doing good just knowing what class this is.

I was vaguely aware of the teacher giving the homework. I can always just get it from Edward later. He handed me a piece of paper with the homework written on it.

Write a paper on a fight faught during the Civil War. I groaned.

About two years later, the bell rang. Freedom! I tried to get up, but tripped over my chair leg. Before I hit the ground, Edward caught me and I blushed. He grabbed my backpack and we walked out to his car.

Alice was there and she ran over to give me a hug. "How was your day?" She asked in her happy, light voice.

"You would know, Edward has you watching every step I take." I told her in an a-matter-of-fact tone. Edward held the passenger door to his Volvo open and I got in and sat down. Alice got in the back and Edward in the driver's seat. I smiled at him and he kissed me which caused my head to spin.

Edward drove, always to fast, to his house. Instead of dropping Alice off, he drove to the garage and parked. He opened my door and I got out. "Where did Alice go?" I asked Edward, while looking around for her.

"She is already inside." He answered as he picked up my books and put his arm around my waist. We walked to his house where Emmett opened the door.

He picked me up and pulled me into a bone crunching bear hug. "I... missed ... you... too." I managed to get out. He set me down and I took a deep breath.

Edward walked us to the dinning room table. I looked up at him with a questioning expression on my face. "Are you going to eat me?" I asked him.

His smile turned into a frown. "If I was I would not do it on Esme's table. I could accidently drop some of your blood on it. No, we are going to do homework."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You are already done, and are going to watch me." I muttered under my breath and took a seat at the head of the table. I looked up and noticed almost all of the Cullens came in and took a seat.

I looked at my biology homework. "When did we learn this?" I asked Edward.

"Bella," he started while shaking his head. "We have been working on this for the past three months."

I looked down at it again and shook my head. "I have never seen this before." I assured him.

I didn't have the attention span to argue about this or try to complete it, so I gave up and tried something else. Alice was sitting next to me, checking over her homework- which she already finished. I took out my History homework. "Are you sure we were learning about the Civil War?" I turned to Edward. Jasper looked up from his game of cards with Emmett.

He nodded and smiled. "Yes, Bella we are learning about the civil war."

I squinted my eyes into thin slits. "I know you are lying." I told him. I turned to look at Jasper. "I have to write this paper about a fight fought during the Civil War, and I thought it would be more true if I got help from someone who was there. Will you help me?" I asked him.

"Not a chance Bella." He replied with a smirk on his face. "I would but Edward would kill me, again. Something about 'you have to learn this while you were human'." He added.

"That is not fair,"I protested. "None of you learned this while you were human. You guys are being racist against the poor defenseless human." I told them.

I slammed my history book closed. I took out my trig. binder. "Ugh." I groaned. I totally forgot that I have a test to take tomorrow- which I have to ace or Mr. Varner won't pass me.

Alice who was humming stopped and looked at me. "No." My mouth fell open.

"I didn't even ask you yet." I protested. She just tapped her head and smiled a cold, bitter smile at me. "You think I would be acing this class because I have no distractions, but I suck at math." I muttered. I looked up at everyone "If I fail this year and get held back, it is all of your faults." I said making eye-contact with each and every one of them.

Carlisle came in the front door then and I got up, I need a break. I walked out to see Esme give him a hug. "Hello, Bella." He greeted me.

"Hi." I responded and blushed. Edward put his arm around my waist and tried to bring me back to the table.

"Stop stalling" He whispered in my ear which made me shiver and the hair on my arms stand up.

"Who's stalling?" I whispered back. I turned back around to face Carlisle. "So how was your day at the hospital?" I asked.

"You know that you are the only one of my children that has asked me that in about 20 years. It was fine, thank you." He replied with a smile.

"I have to write a paper on one of Shakespear's original plays and since you were there when he wrote it, and I wasn't... I was wondering if you would be nice enough to help me, since no one else will." I told him.

"That depends, what play?" He replied.

"Romeo and Juliet." I answered, a little more confident.

"You have that play memorized, you have read it and seen the movie about 100 times." Edward whispered into my ear, then kissed my neck. I turned around to glare at him.

"Why do we _always _have this fight over Romeo and Juliet?" I asked him. We always argue about this. Even on my birthday we fought.

"You need to do this homework yourself." He told me.

"You're not the boss of me." I responded and smiled shyly at him.

"No."


	2. Epilouge

Epilogue:

Bella's POV:

Home base, one of my only classes without Edward, and also my shortest.

My teacher gave me an envelope, probably my report card. My grades dropped drastically when Edward left, and they are just know slowly starting to improve. _I don't even want to know. _I thought to myself as I left the classroom. Edward and Alice were waiting for me right outside my classroom door.

"What did you get?" Edward asked me.

"I haven't checked yet, why don't you just ask Alice?" I asked him as we walked to his Volvo. He held the passenger door open for me and I sat down.

We arrived at his house in about 10 minutes. When we reached the house Esme came to the door and gave me a hug. "Let me see your report cards." She urged. Edward and Alice handed them theirs."Straight A's. Good job you two." She gave each of them a 100-dollar bill.

"Nerds." I muttered under my breath.

"Let me see yours, Bella." She held out her hand.

I shook my head 'no'. "You really don't want to see this." I replied as I hid it behind my back. "It really doesn't matter what I got, I'll just be going to high school again in a few years. And anyway, none of the stuff we learn today will be the same in ten years._" _

"Let me see what you got, Bella." She said, impatiently. I rolled my eyes and unwillingly handed the small envelope to her. "C, C, D, F, D, C, B."

"What did I get a B in?" I asked.

"P.E." She answered.

"P.E.?" Emmett asked. "Does, B stand for Bella is totally clumsy and could never do this for a living, I don't know how she can walk across a flat surface without tripping?" I stuck my tongue out at him and Edward smacked him on the back of his head.

"I blame all of you for not helping me with my homework." I tried.

"Bella, you failed _art_!." Esme explained.

"I don't have that class with Edward or Alice and it is hard for me to concentrate." Alice put her head in her hands and Edward shook his head.

"Every class you get distracted." Esme added.

"I am only human." I explained. "I'm sorry I am not as smart as your nerdy vampire children who memorized this stuff on the first day of school. I think I have short term memory loss."

"I am not a nerd." Emmett screamed.

"What did you get on your last report card?" I asked him.

He looked down at the ground. "Straight A's." He mumbled.

"Exactly my point."


End file.
